


I'll pull you up

by kayejwrotes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dancing, Domestic Fluff, ER intern Oikawa, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but only mentioned, some light angst in the beginning, with some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayejwrotes/pseuds/kayejwrotes
Summary: “What’s up? Can’t you sleep?”“Not really.” it was Tooru laconic answer, a shrug of his shoulders told Hajime more than the other probably wanted to let him see.





	I'll pull you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaxatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaxatos/gifts).



> Celebrating my 400 followers on Tumblr with little drabbles with prompts/headcanon that came into my askbox.  
> This one's for @majxra and destroyed my heart.
> 
> "Ok, so Iwaoi (of course) with Oikawa having a bad day and not being able to sleep then, so at 3am he still sits in the kitchen with nothing to do. So Iwa comes, pulls him up and they slow dance to Be Good by Tom Rosenthal."

  
  


A bad day. It happens to anyone, especially when you come off from a long shift at the ER and there was a big incident on the highway, all the injured were hauled at the hospital where you are interning in and there was lots of blood, people screaming and crying, confusion… The tickling of the clock a background for the minutes trickling away, dividing human beings from life to death.

 

It wasn’t the first time it happened since Tooru started working there, but the truth is, he had yet to see kids injured like that.    
It was the worst, he wasn’t prepared for it.    
  
There had been this big car crash. A truck had lost control on the wet highway and collided with some of the cars queued one after another because of the Friday evening traffic. It was a few days before Christmas and lots of people were already going to mountain’s resorts and such to enjoy their vacations.

 

There was this family, they were going to ski, parents taking their children to the mountain for winter for the first time and all that shit. 

They were probably at half of the long line of cars, but the tail of the truck had hit their car nonetheless, taking away half of the frontal part.

 

Their father had been driving. It was now in the IC unit, while nurses and doctors prepared him for surgery. 

Their mother had been sitting next to their father and had ended up having one of her legs smashed in between metal bars.

She was already in surgery, being stitched and repaired as much as they could. 

The kids had been lucky. Buckled correctly with their seat belts, they had managed to get out of the incident with only a few light bruises and scratches.

 

The most Tooru had to do on them was bandaging up the older one’s hand while the younger one clung quietly at his brother’s hoodie.

 

Tooru had tried to chat with them while he cleaned their bruises, trying to have them focus on himself and his smiling, reassuring face, instead of the flap-door that led to the surgery unit connected with the ER.

 

They hadn't uttered a word. Not a single one. And Tooru had felt utterly useless, while he watched despair slowly trickle in the eyes of the older kid. He had stayed strong and calm for his little brother until that moment, but now that his face was hidden against his hoodie, some emotion was showing in his eyes. 

He had wanted to hug them but there were too many patients to see, too many to be checked and they couldn’t wait.

He couldn’t do anything for these kids. It wasn’t something he could bandage and disinfect and he’d be sure the damage would be repaired. It wasn’t even his place to do that, honestly, but the eyes of that kid didn’t leave him once his shift had ended. 

 

Even when he had come home, the thought never left him.

  
Hajime had already been in their bed, engrossed in some new spy novel he had found at the library last week. He had kissed Tooru while the other announced he was going to take a shower tossing his dirty scrubs in their laundry basket, and he noticed something was off, but Tooru had been so quick he hadn’t thought much about it.

Maybe just some stress from the long shift in the ER. It wasn’t that impossible, considering Tooru had only started working there a few months ago. It took time to become accustomed to things like that.

 

He hadn’t thought much about it, not even when he had felt his eyes close while trying to flip to the next page.    
Tooru was still showering and Hajime was dying for some quality sleep. His boyfriend would surely come to bed in a while, and there wasn’t anything wrong with him falling asleep first.

Tooru’s arms would be around him in a few minutes after he had fallen asleep.    
  
Except, Tooru’s arms never came. Or to be more accurate, he felt them sneak around his middle, face smashed between his shoulder blades as usual, but at some point Tooru started tossing and turning and in the end he had sat up on their mattress, leaving Hajime to listen to the faint thud of Tooru’s feet on the floor toward the door of their bedroom.

 

He had waited, awake in the dark because not even he could go back asleep after the mess Tooru had done with all his restlessness.

After a while, though, waiting was just boring and so Hajime too had left the warmth on their bed.   
A glance at the clock on his bedside table told him it was 3:17 in the morning.   
  
What the fuck was Tooru doing in their kitchen, that was beyond himself when Hajime found himself following the yellowish light from the lamp on their kitchen table, lighting the small portion of corridor where the door had been left open.

 

He had wanted to say something like “ come back to bed, it’s 3 am what the fuck are you doing up” but the expression on Tooru’s face just let him know it wasn’t the right thing to do.

Maybe there was more than just a long day at work going on, but his boyfriend didn’t seem in the mood to talk about whatever was keeping him from sleeping.

 

“Hey” his voice came out rough from sleep, tired, while he entered their kitchen, stopping beside Tooru.

 

His head whipped toward the sound of Hajime’s voice, but he stayed on his high chair, not really doing any other movement.   
  
“What’s up? Can’t you sleep?”    
  
“Not really.” it was Tooru laconic answer, a shrug of his shoulders told Hajime more than the other probably wanted to let him see.

 

Hajime shifted, resting his hands on the counter behind himself, and maybe he was still a bit sleepy, maybe he had forgotten again about the damned radio they kept there, but his fingers hit the button and the radio lighted up, suddenly soft music playing in the background.

 

They both jumped at the unexpected sound, but thank God it wasn’t heavy metal but the soft sound of guitars and something else. It was almost comforting.

 

Shaking his hand in front of himself, Hajime called him.

“Come here”.

 

Tooru looked at him as if saying “I’m right here” but he took the hand anyway, and Hajime lifted him up, fingers entwining while his other hand found place on Tooru’s hip.

 

Tooru looked at him a little dumbfounded, not understanding at first what Hajime was trying to do, but when he felt his bare feet being nudged left and Hajime spin lightly, he simply followed.

 

He didn’t know the song, but it was calm, soft strings and quiet voices. Hajime shifted his hand quickly from his hip to the nape of his neck, gently guiding him to rest his head on his shoulder, and Tooru complied.

 

He’d say a sarcastic comment at any other moment, a pun, something about how Hajime moved like a log of wood or whatever, but tonight it was different. 

 

Hajime’s neck smelled like the aftershave he had gifted him for his birthday and Tooru found himself nuzzling his nose against the soft skin, right hand warm in Hajime’s soft grasp while the other rested peacefully on his chest. 

He took a deep breath, the warm sensation of Hajime’s body against his own already working wonders on him.

 

He closed his eyes, rocking slowly at the rhythm Hajime had chosen, and he felt himself relax at every new turn, every new circle the pad of Hajime’s thumb made on the skin of his hip.

 

“You know… this song seems like it was made for you” the rumble of Hajime’s voice sounded even better when he was pressed like that against him, when he murmured after a while.

 

“ ‘ Turn it all around, let that frown upside down’...” Hajime sang a bit off key, a smile in his voice that Tooru couldn’t see but he felt it on his skin anyway.

 

“I’m not the grumpy one in our relationship, you know” Tooru whispered quietly back as if annoyed by Hajime’s words, but hugged him tighter, hiding his face more in the comforting space in between Hajime’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Good to know. I love you even when you’re grumpy or sad, but I like you more when you’re so annoyingly happy I can’t help but smile with you too.”

 

Tooru didn’t say anything this time, silence filling again their kitchen, while they slowly turned again. The music had changed but they were still moving at the same rhythm as before.

 

After a few moments, Hajime felt something warm and wet trickle on his skin, Tooru holding him in a vice-like grip, but he didn’t say anything about it. If that was what he needed, it was okay. Hajime’d be there for him.

If Tooru didn’t want to share it, it was okay. He’d be there to pull him up, regardless.

Hajime hugged him more, kissing lightly the top of his head. 

 

“Do you want too…”

 

“No... Let’s... Let’s just stay like this a little bit more.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Okay.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and if you want you can find me at @kayejwrotes on Tumblr and Twitter too.


End file.
